


The Big Bad Wolves

by HeirofAsgard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Imprinting (Twilight), M/M, SO dies but not really, Shapeshifting, Teenage Drama, imprinting bashing, making fun of imprinting, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirofAsgard/pseuds/HeirofAsgard
Summary: Hi, in this tale of finding who she is; a young demigoddess must overcome overprotective brothers, embarrassing friends, an obsessed 'boyfriend', a maybe dead girlfriend and monsters that always want to kill her.Jai Uley, is a kickass ex-Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Apollo, what will happen when she is forced to return home to La Push and the drama she ran away from.This book is also on Wattpad with the same name for account and for the title, it also has some images of how I image Jai.
Relationships: Canon Relationships - Relationship, Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 2
Collections: Xover: Percy Jackson





	1. Hello and Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just saying I don't own this and never said I did so don't sue me.

Hello,

So I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson that is owned by Stephine Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I was inspired by other books like this, I am trying to make this original but I might accidently use tropes from other books so please know it isn't purposeful and let me know if I keep doing it. :) I have only seen the Twilight films and at that only once, however I am a huge nerd for Percy Jackson. Most of my information about Twilight is coming from different fanfictions I have read so I am sorry if it is inaccurate. I am trying but I am actually only using Twilight because I like the crossovers. Also if I get any hate or inappropriate comments or pms, I will block and report you. That being said I am open for constructive criticism for example telling me that 'hey, you changed perspective part way through and it doesn't quite flow'. I will try and edit to make use of the criticism but don't be an a-hole about it.

From HeirofAsgard.


	2. Explaining My OC (optional but recommended to read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai's Introduction ;) You don't need to read this but it helps you get a better idea of who Jai is.

Name: Jai Laurel Uley

Nicknames: JJ (Sam), Jitterbug (Sam) Sunny (most of camp), Jai-nova (Will and Nico), Baby sunshine (Will and Nico), Laurie (Hunters and Apollo Cabin), Sunfast (Ares Cabin)

Age: 18 (She looks her age because when she lost her immortality she aged back up the couple of years she missed)

Appearance: Naturally tan skin, dyed hair - brown to blonde - but natural hair is medium brown, bright sky blue eyes, loves wearing yellow. She also has an arrow tattoo on her arm and multiple piercing. She has small scar on her face, scars all over torso and legs from the wars (when she moves to La Push, she tends to use a glamour potion from the Hecate Cabin that was given to any demigod who lives outside of camp.) She also always wears a necklace which has an engagement ring and a spear pendant on it.

Family: Sam Uley (Half brother however Sam does not know that he is not her full brother), Emily Young (Future sister-in-law), Jamie Uley (Mother ☠ ), Apollo (Father), Apollo Cabin (Half brothers and sisters), Nico Di Angelo (Future brother-in-law)

Friends: Charles Beckendorf (☠), Clarisse La Rue, Stoll Brothers, R.E.D, Luke Castellan (☠), Bianca Di Angelo (☠), Thalia Grace. Some OC's I will introduce through the book are also her friends.

Significant others: She isn't currently dating anyone, she's Pansexual (💛💗💙). After she left the Hunters, she dated a daughter of Ares called Amara, it was getting very serious. However she hasn't dated anyone since Amara was killed during the (Second) Giant War.

Personality: Jai is very sarcastic and loyal. She is cunning and this has helped her out of many tough scrapes that she got her self into(she is basically a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor). She is one of the oldest still living in the Apollo Cabin currently and she takes her role as big sister very seriously. She is well liked at CHB and CJ but tends to be less approachable to strangers. She maintained most of the beliefs of the Hunters after she left. She doesn't hate males or relationships but is uncomfortable around lots of males and despises misogynism and sexism as well as when women are take advantage of.

Abilities: She is a really good shot and has control over light (can control it but not create it), she also has the potential to become the Oracle however she declined but can still sometimes get visions. She is also a really good singer and guitar player. However she is terrible at healing, can only do basic first aid (aka 'here is a band-aid let me put it on for you' was about the extent of it.)

Past: Jai ran away from La Push with the Hunters of Artemis when she was 9 years old. She was taken to Camp and raised there until she was 13, when she joined the HoA and after about 2 years she went on a quest to find Hebe's cup and this ended up with Jai and a couple other hunters losing their immortality and they were unable to get it back. Because of this Jai left the HoA and continued living at camp and teaching the occasional archery lesson when her older brother, Will was off with his fiancée. During this time she fell in love with another former hunter, Amara who also lost their immortality on the quest for Hebe's cup. Amara is a Ares kid and was killed in the Second Giant War. An engagement ring was found in Amara's things. Jai shut herself away for a year before the Ares & Apollo Cabins managed to get her back into healthy habits. She is now back to her pre-war state however she has PTSD like many other demigods and often gets nightmares and flashbacks.


	3. Prologue/Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so basically I tried to do this weird POV to sound all mysterious. All this chapter really does though is say how Jai's mum met Apollo and why Jai ran away.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful woman went to New York City to go to a music festival she was participating in. When she was there, she met a handsome man who called himself Phoebus. They slowly fell in love with one another, both trying to deny it. One night they met under the moonlight and confessed to their love. They loved each other deeply and truly but the woman would soon have to return home. Years later the woman was wed to a man and soon fell pregnant. She still caught herself thinking of kisses in the sunlight and soft songs on guitar. But as time passed her husband turned cruel against her and her son and eventually he left them. Devastated the woman gave her son to her friend so that she could go away to try and find herself again. She ended up back at New York City and low and behold there was Phoebus as wonderful as ever. She stayed with him for as long as possible, cherishing every moment they shared. When she returned again to her home, back to her son, she found that she was with child, a perfect reminder of her love. She gave birth and for a the next few years it seemed that they would be okay. The woman, her son and her daughter. But the Fates had other plans and the woman fell ill when her daughter was only 5 years old, thankfully the son was old enough to take care of them both. Then the woman was gone and the daughter and son were alone. The son got a girlfriend and was to be wed, but he began to forget bout his little sister. The little sister talked of monster chasing after her and seeing a strange man with blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. One day, the little girl was off exploring alone again, and she was attacked by one of the monsters that her brother told her didn't exist and she was saved by a group of girls in silver. They took her to a camp saying that it is for people like her. And that is were the little girl stayed. When she was older, the little girl (although she wasn't so little anymore) she joined the girls in silver and went on a quest. She lost something but gained a family and returned back to the camp. And that is where our story begins."


	4. 1. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai argues with Will, meets with Chiron and finds out she has to leave.

It is the Summer of 2012, two years after the Second Giant War, and I, Jai Laurel Uley, am about to punch William Andrew Solace in the face. My vlákas of a brother just interrupted my archery lesson to try and tell me that I need to have my shift at the infirmary. Does he not remember what happened last time I tried to heal anything more than a paper cut... because I am pretty sure Paolo is yet to forget. He almost lost his arm permanently! 

"Go to the infirmary, you say. Nothing bad will happen, you say. You need to learn how to heal people, Dad insists. When exactly did Dad drive down from Olympus just to tell you to TORTURE ME, WILLIAM SOLACE!" 

Will rolls his eyes, the nerve of that vlákas, "You need to learn this, you have been at Camp for almost 6 years not including your time in the hunters. You still can't heal a broken ankle. It is our duty as the Apollo Cabin to heal....."

And here comes my saving grace in the form of Nico Di Angelo, my brother's fiancée, (YES, MY BROTHER IS GAY IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEY CAN FIGHT ME AND THE ENTIRE APOLLO & APHRODITE CABINS PLUS THE SEVEN AND REYNA). Nico runs up behind my brother and jumps on his back, he has really reverted back to the way he was prior to Bianca's death. 

"Chiron needs you in the Big House, Baby Sunshine and you, Mr. Solace, owe me a date. Come on." Nico rushes out and starts dragging my brother towards Zeus' Fist. 

Huh, I wonder what Chiron wants, I wonder as I make my way up to the Big House, handing my lesson off to Kayla as I see her. 

~ Line Break dedicated to Bob and Small Bob ~

"Chiron, Jane Umberly (that sounds so close to Jane Umbridge that bitchy teacher from those Harry Potter books the Hecate Cabin are always complaining about) is here. Demigod brats always interrupting our pinochle " Ahh Classic Mr. D, how I love my uncle. 

Chiron motions for me to follow him to another room as Mr. D starts to talk to Seymour about how stupid his punishment was. Yeahhhhhhhhhh. I wonder how long he has left here you know I might actually miss him. Strange. Wait Chiron is talking.

"... as I am sure you understand my decision. It is time that you reconnect...

Stupid ADHD. "Sorry sir, what was that?"

Chuckling he begins again, "I have decided that you are to go home to your brother during this school year instead of staying here."

"OK, sounds go... WAIT WHAT!! YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK. I RAN AWAY, WHY WOULD SAMMY EVEN WANT ME BACK!" I scream, I cannot believe that Chiron wants me to go back. Camp is my home not some cottage at La Push with my brother and his wife, both of which I barely know. 

"Yes, I would like you to go back. Dionysus recently brought summoned a newspaper for me, I noticed an ad in it looking for you. Samuel is still looking for you. It has been 8 years, he must truly love you to still be looking. You need to reconnect with him. And don't think that no one noticed you are yet to move on from Amara. You need to spend some time away from the Greek world," Chiron explains, admittedly these are good reasons but...

"I don't want to leave my family," my confession is barely above a whisper but I can tell he heard it when his expression softens.

"Samuel is your family too. You don't have to tell him you ran away if you don't want too," He tells me gently. 

I slowly breathe in and nod. I can do this, he is as much of a family member as Will, Austin or Kayla. 

"OK."


	5. 2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai has a breakdown and a party. Gets some presents and leaves Camp Half-Blood with heartfelt goodbyes and goes to La Push to see her brother again.

As I walk out of the Big House, Will runs up to me with Nico.

"Hey sis, what did Chiron want?" 

At the simple everyday term of address, I felt my resolve break and I clutched onto my brother and start sobbing. It is so unfair that in order to see Sam, I have to leave my other family. Sam doesn't even know that I have a different father, nor that I am a demigod and he definitely doesn't know that I have other siblings. 

"Hey now Jai-nova, what's wrong. Don't cry. What happened with Chiron?" Will asked, sounding every the bit of the older brother he is. But that just made me sob harder. I felt him gesture at Nico to go to the Big House, presumably meaning for him to go find out what is going on. Will just kept hugging me and whispering encouraging whatnots. 

After awhile I heard Nico return and explain what happened to Will in a hushed whisper, then he shadow-travelled away quietly. (Emotions still make him a bit uncomfortable.)

"Oh, Baby Sunshine, it's ok. Sam is lucky to have you and you know we will never forget you right." Will comforted me, but I can hear the sadness in his voice.

I look up and stare into his eyes, searching for any hint he wasn't being 100% truthful. I couldn't find anything. I slowly felt the despair and anger I was feeling give away to excitement and anxiety. 

"Do you really think Sammy wants to see me again?" I cringe at how hopeful and vulnerable I sound. 

"Darlin'," Will starts, his accent slipping back in as his tone gets serious, "he would have to be as heartless as Kronos himself not to. You are an amazing, courageous and kind young woman who could kick anyone's ass, who wouldn't want to see you? You know apart from any stupid monster that might cross your path."

"Now, come on, Baby Sunshine, I believe that this should have been enough time for Nikki to get the party organised. TO THE AMPITHEATRE!" He yells, chucking me over his shoulder and running down to the center of the Amphitheatre where the campfire was already blazing and I could just make out the silhouettes of other demigods.

I decide there is no use being down on my last night at camp so I laugh loudly and splay my hands out as the wind whips my hair.

Austin and Kayla were blasting my favourite songs, and everyone was dancing. This is one of the best nights I have ever had at Camp.

~ Line Break dedicated to Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher ~

I wake up sprawled out on the grass at the Amphitheatre, with a small box on my chest. My curiosity getting the better of me, I open it to find a small card and some beautiful friendship bracelets with a different sibling's name on each. The card simply reads;

'To Laurie, so you always have a piece of Camp with you. We go them enchanted by Lou Ellen so they have basic protection charms and will heat up when one of us is in danger and the corresponding ones we will all be wearing will heat if you are in danger. We love you, have fun at La Push. The Hunters will be taking you, they will meet you at Thalia's Tree. Love the Apollo Cabin (& Lou Ellen)

P.S I know Amara would be so proud of you - Clarisse'

A grin grows across my fist and a tear slips down my face. I immediately fasten them around my wrists. I grab the yellow duffle bag next to me and head to Thalia's Tree saying goodbye to Pelus as I pass. 

~ Line Break dedicated to all the Hunters and Amazons that died while fighting Orion ~

Spotting the Hunters, I run up and embrace Thalia, Phoebe and Auntie Artemis. We head off, laughing and catching up about what we have been up to. A steady sinking feeling of anxiety, securing its place in my stomach as I find my surroundings getting more and more familiar. We were almost at La Push.

At the welcome sign, we all stop to say our goodbyes, that is as far as they are going to come. Auntie Artemis pulls me off to the side.

"Be careful here, Lupa's following is more relevant here than you realise. Whilst you might not be an official Hunter, I still consider you one and I hate to lose a sister. Pay attention to details, then you will find your answers," Auntie Artemis tells me then turns away leading the Hunters back into the forest. So helpful and not at all reassuring, in the true Greek deity style.

~ Line Break dedicated to Zoe Nightshade, Bob says hello ~

I walk up to the familiar cottage on the outskirts of La Push and stop in front of the door. I wipe the sweat off my palms and clench it into a first, my knuckles turning white. Breathing deeply, I pluck up all the courage I have and knock. 

Once. Twice. Thrice.

The door slowly swings open.

"I'm back.."


	6. 3. I'm Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute welcome 'home's from Sam and Emily although Jai seems to recognise the scarred woman from somewhere else.

"I'm back.."

Two simple words, that should be as important as they are. They mean I've missed you, they mean I'm sorry, they mean I love you and most of all they are a question, am I still welcome? This is everything I want to say to Sam when the door opens. 

"Hi Laurie, what are you doing here?''

Not what I was expecting, Sammy doesn't know about that nickname and he definitely doesn't sound like Em- WAIT A MINUTE! Glancing up I see a familiar woman with three long scars running the length of her face that was practically screaming confusion and joy.

Realising I had been studied Emmy's face for a good minute, I feel my cheeks heat up and I try to work out how to explain. Just as I open my mouth to tell her why I was here, a giant man comes around the corner and wraps his arms around the woman waist. I gasp as I recognise him, 10 years of age added but his eyes were still the same. This giant is my big brother, my Sammy.

"Hey Em, what's going o-," Sammy begins but abruptly cuts himself off, "Jai," he whispered his tone heartbreakingly hopeful.

"Hi Sammy, I came home," My voice betraying me as it cracks as I chock back tears. Suddenly my feet are no longer on the ground as Sammy sweeps me up and spins me around, making a sound which was like an awful hybrid of a laugh and a sob. 

"You're back, you came home!" Sam shouts, grinning as he finally releases me and turns to the scarred woman, 'Em' I think he called her. 

"Emily, this is Jai, my little sister," I can't help but wince as he proudly proclaims this, he has no idea that I am not is full sister nor that La Push has never been my home. I quickly focus back in when I notice that Emmy was speaking.

"- it is so nice to meet you, Sam has told me so much about you. We are so happy you have come back home," Emily gushes and embraces me. A whispered 'Hello Sunny' and 'I've missed you, cuz' I wait until she releases me to answer her.

"I'm glad I am back.. home too," I respond, hoping Sammy won't notice my hesitation in calling La Push home. I spot Sammy's grin grow out of the corner of my eye as he watches us interact and I can only assumes it is caused by the fact that we are getting along. If only he knew how well we truly can get along. 

Realising that I am currently just standing awkwardly on their lawn, they usher me into the house. Showing me to my old room and leaving me to unpack and them come down to have lunch and meet some people called "The Pack".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily is a daughter of Demeter who left CHB before the Second Giant War but visits every couple of months. She and another La Push demigod you will meet soon set Jai up with Amara. Because of complicated Greek bloodlines, she just calls Jai cousin.


	7. 4. Entrances and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai sees her old room again and has a little nostalgia and guilt. Then goes downstairs to meet the pack aka embarrass the hades out of Sam and also ends up making an unexpected friend.

Seeing my old room in it's full glory sends me into a wave of memories. I was never into the whole pink and unicorns phase most 9 year olds went through instead my room is a pretty yellow with dark wood accents and an entire shelf dedicated to my old stuffed toys. Someone has clearly been keeping this room clean, judging by the lack of dust on the surfaces and clean blue sheets on my bed which has changed form the cloud shaped single to a classic double. I guess Sammy never did give up on me.

This realisation made my heart sink, there he was all these years searching for me whilst I rarely even thought of my old life here at La Push. Shoving down the burning guilt, I pull out the CD player Amara gave me and put on my favourite song, 'Wish you were gay' by Claud. The perfect description of how our relationship was until I finally confessed, yeah I was of the pining types. Drowning myself in the music and fond memories of dancing with Amara, I focus on putting away my clothes and putting away my other miscellaneous belongings.

~ This line break is dedicated to Hylla and Reyna, the most badass Roman demigod pair ~

'Settling in' as Emily has put it ended taking up more than the expected 1/2 hour, with me finally emerging from my 'settled' room an hour later. Feeling ready to face Sammy and his so called 'Pack' as I spent the last 20 minutes going over the cover Chiron gave me. Mentally preparing myself, I say a quick prayer to Hestia for good fortune with my family and head down the stairs to the living room. Where the Pack lay awaiting.

~ This line break is dedicated to Solangelo, the best ship, queer or otherwise, in the Percy Jackson series~

The chatter grows louder as I go downstairs. Looking around at the photos covering the hallway, I finally realise how long it has truly been as instead of the photos of Sammy, Mum and I, I remember, there are photos of Sam and Emily, of Sammy with bunch of boys who I assume are the pack and of Emily with a little girl. This isn't my house anymore, this is Sam and Emily's house. My head swarms with doubts of if Sammy really wants me, if I should just run back up the stairs, pack up my stuff and go back to camp.

"Jai?" Emily's voice snaps me out of my reverie and I whip around in surprise, "Are you okay, you've been standing out here for about 5 minutes?"

Shaking my head to fully shake the doubts, I nod and excuse my behaviour as 'nostalgia'.

Emily accepts excuse and leads me into the living room. Heads turning as we enter and the Fates decide to make me trip on a rug. A FREAKING RUG! They must truly hate me.

"Shi-" I begin to cuss but at Emily's call of 'Language Jai', my mouth decides to try and save it with a, "-take mushrooms?"

Snickers fill the room and I finally take stock of the other inhabitants of the room. Holy Hera, what do they put in the water here? Everyone here including the serious looking girl in the corner is tall and buff! The guys are now dubbed clones 1-6. Realising I must have been staring, I quickly look away, my cheeks burning. This embarrassment must be shifted! Turning to Sammy, I announce

"So Samantha, who are your girlies here?"

The snickers turn to chuckles and I see Serious Girl hide a snort of laughter. Deciding to take it a step further, I let out a scream and yell

"OMG (oh my gods) I JUST GOT THE SERIOUS GIRL TO LAUGH! WHERE IS MY PRIZE?"

The chuckles then turn into bowls of laughter and Clone 4 even falls off the couch. And Serious Girl has a grin on her face. Shoving a clone off the seat next to her, I sit down and stick out my hand,

"Uley, Jai Uley," I introduce myself, going full James Bond. She hesitates, looking me up and down as if inspecting my before seemingly deciding I am worth her time.

"Clearwater, Leah Clearwater," she responds and I grin.

"Hello, 007, I have a feeling we will be great friends."

"Indeed," she says, than adds on a, "so how are you related to Sam?"

Gasping, I turn and glare at Sammy who has the 'it was at this moment he knew he fucked up' on,

"You never told them about me, Sammy. I thought we had something special what with that one time that I caught you and that gir-"

Sammy almost leaps across the room and slaps his hand over my mouth in an attempt to shut me up.

"And that is enough out of you," he says. Sometimes I hate my brother.


	8. 5. Introductions

"Anyway," Sammy yells out, getting the topic as far away from the embarrassing memory I was about to share with his friends. "This is my LITTLE SISTER, Jai Uley" he announces, emphasising our relation almost like a warning, "Jai, these are my friends."

"Jared Cameron and his girlfriend Kim Conweller," Sammy begins to introduce his friends, a flash of recognition goes through me and I send a discreet nod in the direction of the smitten noirette as Sammy continues his introductions, "Paul Lahote. Quil Ateara and Claire Young. Jacob Black, his girlfriend, Renesmee lives in Forks. Brady Fuller. Seth and Leah Clearwater. Obviously you have met Emily and I. There are two more but they are at 'work', they should be back any minute now actually," Sammy points to each person as he talks and they all acknowledge me with a smile or a nod and a knowing wink from Kimmy and Em.

Paul, I think, comments with a, "You've been holding out on us. I didn't know you have a little sister, Sam, and a hot one at that. " A growl erupts from Sammy and he starts to lung forward but Emily stops him with a single raised eyebrow. I must learn this power.

"Thank you, I am quite stunning aren't I?" I answer, channeling my inner dad for the extra bit of flare (Get it flare, cause he is the sun god. No, ok I am going to shut up now). 

Just as Paul opens his mouth to retort, the front door slams open and two boys run in, heading for the kitchen, a hurried hello chucked over their shoulders.

"And that would be Embry Call and Colin Littlesea. Ignore them, all of the boys do this," Sammy sighs and runs his hand over his face. I can practically hear him regretting all of his life choices so far. "They should be done in about five minutes."

Shrugging, I go back to Leah and start talking about the new spy movie, Mr & Mrs Smith. Both of us adore Mrs Smith and find the movie hilarious. Our conversation was interrupted by the two boys bounding back into the room.

"Who's this?" asked the shorter one, as his gaze fell on me. 

Sammy gestures to me.

"Guys, meet my little sister Jai Uley. Jai, meet Colin Littlesea," at my brother's words, the shorter one waves," and Embry Call," the taller one nods but when he looks me in the eyes, he looks stunned and keeps staring at me for a good 30 seconds. Sammy growls, snapping Embry of his trance. He begins shaking as though he was having an epileptic fit. Suddenly he stands out, storming out of the room, dragging Embry by the scruff of his next. Jared and Paul quickly following out after them. 

That's weird? Glancing around the room, I notice the boys looking like they were about to burst out laughing, Em & Kimmy are glancing at the door concernedly and Leah appeared to be torn between facepalming, rolling her eyes and laughing. My brother and his friends are weirdos, minus Leah, Kimmy and Emmy. Although it is strange now I think about it - the growling, the weird reactions and the way Sammy randomly flipped his shit.

I need to talk to Annabeth but first I need to check in with Will, it has been almost 6 hours since I was meant to. Quickly looking around the room, I realise that it as about 7:30. Perfect. I excuse myself with the reasoning of being tired from traveling all the way from New York and rush upstairs. Going to the bathroom, my hand reaches around my pockets for a drachma. Cursing as I fumble in my hurry to turn the shower taps so I can use the sparse light to make a rainbow.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Will Solace, Camp Half Blood.."


End file.
